


dumb, cute, jealous boy

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fights, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: because i like making my otp cry and fight and then forgive each other





	dumb, cute, jealous boy

“Morning, sleepy head” he heard his boyfriend whisper against his ear, and a small hand softly caressing his hair. When the chinese slowly opened his eyes, the smile he had fell in love with welcomed him.

“Hey” he whispered back as they shared a sweet kiss.

“Lunch is ready” Minseok urged him to get up. “It’s two in the afternoon, but I didn’t want to wake you up”

“I stayed until seven working on the conclusions” Luhan said walking glued to Minseok’s back, wrapping his hands around his toned abdomen. “How was the party last night?”

“It was really fun, actually. We had some drinks and then we went to this new place I was telling you about the other day, remember? Where Jongdae did the interior design and all of that”

“Oh… yeah, was it packed?” Luhan sat at the small table at the middle of their kitchen and  opened his laptop.

“Very, it had good publicity so everybody wants to go there… Oh, come on Han! Put that thing down for five seconds”  

“Sorry baby, I just need to check on some emails”

“Anyways, I don’t know why but somehow Yixing ended up super drunk… I think he drank before meeting us maybe because we were pretty sober by the time we got to the place, but the guard almost leaves Yixing out, oh and Chanyeol was there-”

“Look! Baek published some pics”

“Let me see!” Minseok served the food and took place behind his boyfriend. “Oh, that’s cute… Ugh I look awful in that one”

“Wow, Yixing looks really drunk” after some laughs and short anecdotes from every picture, a picture of Minseok and an unknown guy hugging his shoulders showed up. They were both smiling and the guy was lifting his glass like making a toast to the camera. “Who is that?” Luhan changed the picture and the next one was Minseok looking at something outside the frame -the stage, probably- some of their friends laughing and that guy smiling while staring right. At. Minseok’s. Head.

“Just some guy we met there” Minseok replied stiffly. He sat down in front of Luhan and started picking at his food. When Luhan didn’t reply, he stared back and found Luhan looking at him with his eyebrows up. “He wanted to dance with me and I said yes” he confessed.

“And he just hung around enough to appear in the pics?” Luhan closed his laptop and stared at his food. Suddenly his appetite was gone.

“He was really nice, not need to get worked up about it”

“I’m not the one getting worked up about it, Minseok. You are the one getting all defensive”

“Because I know you and how easily you get jealous, Luhan, I don’t-”

“Well, shouldn’t I when I see a picture of my boyfriend hugging some guy at a gay club?”

“Jesus! You are saying it like we made out or something! He just wanted to dance, it’s a dance club where people go to dance...”

“And to get laid and pick up boys” their tones were starting to get loud, the food forgotten.

“He didn’t even… God! Luhan, I can’t believe we are having this discussion in the first place”

“Well, how would you feel if it was the other way around?”

“I wouldn’t mind, of course. Because I trust you”

“Not one bit? You wouldn’t mind at all?”

“No” Minseok stated.

“Wrong answer. I wouldn’t do it in the first place”

They stared at each other for some long seconds. Holding each other’s gazes like in a fight for dominance. Finally, it was Minseok who gave up.

“You know what? Fuck this, fuck you, fuck everything. Why are you so jealous over the stupidest little things? I can’t have a relationship like that Luhan, I can’t assure you of my love twenty four seven because otherwise you’ll get insecure. It’s exhausting” Minseok stood up, put back his food into the saucepan and turned to leave, only to be stopped by the strong grip of Luhan holding his shoulders.

“Do you remember when we started dating, Minseok? Three years ago. Do you remember the first thing you said to me when I asked you out?”

“I…”

“I know you do, come on… you broke my heart that one time. Man, the courage it took me just to talk to you and ask you out, only to be told…” Luhan encouraged Minseok to talk.

“I have a boyfriend” Minseok closed his eyes as he said it. “I said, ‘Sorry. I have a boyfriend’”

“But then you eventually did accept me, and we had our first kiss and we had sex. Several times… where you single all those times? Did you-”

Minseok felt his eyes burn with unshed tears.“I wasn’t!! I cheated on him, I cheated on him for you because I loved you, not him. And I felt disgusting and wrong and like the worst person in the world but I did it. I did it. And now we are here, three years later and still together and I think it was worth it. Do you want to slut-shame because of it? Go ahead. But never forget I did it because I… I knew this wasn’t just a fling” Luhan’s grip on Minseok’s arm loosened little by little. “But when you are like this, sometimes I wonder…”

Luhan’s eyes were glassy and wide and lost. Minseok was openly crying and tears were wetting his full cheeks. Luhan didn’t mean to be like this, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. The insecurities ate him alive and he didn’t know how to stop them. It wasn’t Minseok’s love what he doubted. It was his ability to make Minseok stay, to prove him he was worth it.

“I’m so-”

“No. Don’t say you are sorry, don’t say you are fucking sorry, Luhan” Minseok finally freed himself from Luhan’s arms and walked fast to the door grabbing his keys and his jacket, wiping his tears with his sleeve. “I can’t even look at you right now”

And he left, slamming the door in the process.

  
  


It was already dark by the time Minseok returned. He came home to a pitch black apartment. Cold and silent. Until he spotted a shape lying on the couch. Minseok turned on the small green lamp next to it, and he could see the sleeping face of his -still- boyfriend.

There were dry tears on his flushed cheeks and a small frown decorating his face, keeping him from looking peaceful.

Minseok stared at him for a while. His stupid boy. He loved him so much but couldn’t comprehend his childish behaviours sometimes. Luhan opened his eyes suddenly. They were red and puffy.

“Minseok” he whispered sitting up. His eyes started to fill with water again. “Are you leaving me?” he asked with a broken voice, not daring to face him.

“Should I?”

“No. Please, don’t- I… the things I said, I don’t know why I said them… I’m so stupid, so stupid and I’m sorry… I will try to be a better boyfriend, because I trust you I truly do, and I wasn’t slut-shaming you, I wasn’t... please you have to believe me” Luhan was gripping Minseok’s shirt in a desperate attempt to make him stay. “I love you… so much”

“How could I ever leave you?” Minseok placed his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks, wiping his tears with his thumbs. “My dumb, cute, jealous boy” he came closer and placed a chaste kiss on Luhan’s dry lips. “But you really need to stop-”

“I know, I will” Luhan deepened the kiss, hugging him by the waist and urging Minseok to climb on his lap, something Minseok willingly did. When they broke the kiss to catch some air, the couple locked their foreheads together, and once again Luhan said: “Forgive me”.

Minseok nodded as they kissed again.

 


End file.
